Fishing lures for jigging are well known in fishing art. Such lures are generally made by casting or otherwise enveloping a shank of a hook with a weighted (usually metal) body. Examples of such lures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,333 issued Jun. 12, 1984, to Robert W. Olson (Olson). Olson also discloses a generally convex blade to which a lure may be affixed to provide kite-like action of the blade as the lure is propelled through water. As shown in FIGS. 1-4, a weighted lure affixed to the blade derives a gentle swaying motion from the blade as the lure is retrieved through water.
A snag resistant fishing lure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,062 B2, issued Jun. 1, 2010, to James Ronald Davis (Davis). Davis discloses a jig with an attached blade. The jig has a weight molded about the shank of a hook with an eyelet disposed to maintain the sharpened point of a hook held upright by the relative dispositions of the eyelet, weight and orientation of the point. The blade is taught to be affixed to the eyelet and be limited in oscillation by either collision of the blade with the eyelet or with the weight. Further, the blade is taught to comprise three holes, one of which is used to securely affix the blade to the eyelet. The other two holes are taught to be used in cooperation with a clip affixed to a fishing line for the purpose of releasibly affixing the fishing line of a fishing lure unit which comprises both blade and fishing lure.
While the prior U.S. Patent Application from which this U.S. Patent Application continues-in-part and U.S. Patents, such as Davis, concentrate upon lure motion as a primary objective for achieving a desired fishing lure, there are two additional factors which must be considered in measuring effectiveness of a bladed fishing lure. The first factor is color and color must be considered for both blade and lure. The second factor is how much precious fishing time is lost in interchanging blades and lures while experimenting to find a most useful blade/lure combination. Note that the blade/lure combination of Davis is not taught to comprise interchangeable parts. If a change is to be made, an entire lure must be disconnected from a fishing line and a totally new lure. Such a requirement, severely reduces the combination of blades and lures available within a fisherman's creel. As an example, for a given lure, a silver colored blade may be far more effective than a gold colored blade at given fishing moment. For this reason, it may be highly desirable to exchange blades without changing lures.